Fastlove
by SweetG
Summary: SLASH, SasuNaru, onesided SaiNaru and NaruSaku:: Tres visiones distintas sobre la relación entre el enérgico rubio, y el atractivo moreno. Tres formas de sentir el amor, tres formas de perseguir un destino.
1. Fastlove

Fastlove

**Summary: :SLASH, SasuNaru, onesided SaiNaru and NaruSaku: **Tres visiones distintas sobre la relación entre el enérgico rubio, y el atractivo moreno. Tres formas de sentir el amor, tres formas de perseguir un destino. Tres formas de vivir el _Fastlove_.

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente Naruto no es mío, pero bueno, así es la vida úu...

**Fastlove**

"Quiero ayudarte a olvidar" _Susurré en tu oído, mientras te desvestía lentamente... Vi el temor en tu mirada, quizá se debía a que Sakura san estaba dormida muy cerca nuestro... O quizá se debiera a los recuerdos que te despertaba..._

_Sonreí._

"Diviértete conmigo, Naruto... Antes que él vuelva" _Susurré nuevamente, con urgencia. Sabía que cuando __**él**__ volviera, ya no habría lugar para mí en tu mundo... Mi único papel era intentar llenar el espacio que __**él**__ dejó vacío, después de todo... _

_Vi el dolor en tus pálidos ojos azules, mi corazón se encogió... Sonreí, y te besé lentamente, intentando expresarte todos ésos sentimientos que forzaste dentro de mí._

"Por favor... Déjame ser tuyo, por hoy..." _Me abracé a tu piel morena. Por favor, Naruto, aunque sea una ilusión, cómo tinta sobre un lienzo. Aunque sea una mentira ¡Por favor! Te necesito... _

"Yo, Sai..." _Me llegaron tus palabras suaves y llenas de dudas_. _Me alejé un poco de ti, para verte a los ojos. Estabas llorando. Mi corazón se encogió aún más, y una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla... ¿Estabas pensando en él? _

_Supongo que fue demasiado para mí, aparté la mirada._

"Por favor..."_ Susurré, en un tono demasiado triste. Estaba desgarrado._

"No puedo... Yo, lo siento, no puedo..."_ Dijiste llorando, y mi mundo se volvió trizas._

_Sentí celos y envidia, enojo y tristeza... ¿Cómo podías entregarte de ésa forma a alguien que no te merecía? ¿Alguien que había intentado matarte? ¿Alguien que había menospreciado el regalo precioso de tu amor? ¿Por qué no podías amarme así a mí? ¡Yo daría mi vida entera por verte feliz!_

_Me abrazaste, y no pude corresponderte. Me susurrabas que lo sentías, que te perdonara..._

_No era tu culpa._

_Era de __**él**__. Más que nunca, lo odié, a él, y a su sed idiota de venganza, que te hería así._

_Junté valor y te aparté de mí. Sequé tus lágrimas y sonreí nuevamente, aunque sentía deseos de romper en llanto._

"No importa, está bien... Lo traeremos de vuelta, Naruto"_ Con eso, acaricié un poco tus cabellos rubios y me alejé de tí, hundiéndome en la oscuridad. Necesitaba estar solo, como antes, como antes de conocer tu sonrisa radiante. _

_Sentí tu voz llamándome._

_No pude responderte. Me sentía demasiado... _

_Cansado._

'_Lo traeremos de vuelta...' _

**N/A:** ¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Bueno "**Fastlove**" va a ser una trilogía de One-shoots/Drabbles... El segundo se llama "Mine" y está relatado desde la perspectiva de Sasuke :D...

¡Reviews, porfaaaas!** Las soborna con galletitas**


	2. Mine

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente Naruto no es mío, pero bueno, así es la vida ú.u...

* * *

**Fastlove**

"_**Mine"**_

_Me miraste, y no quisiste acercarte a mí. Sakura, en cambio, me abrazó, llorando, y yo creo que le susurré un vago "_Shhh... Tranquila" _con algo de fastidio_.

_Se te llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y diste un par de pasos hacia atrás, y entonces apareció éste tipo, Sai, y te abrazó._

_Sentí una oleada de celos que me recorrió entero ¿Por qué diablos te abrazaba? ¿Con qué derecho? ¿Por qué lo dejabas? _

_Te susurró algo al oído, y asentiste, un poco distraído. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada, mientras me separaba de Sakura, que era una masa informe y llorosa._

_Caminé hacia tí, con una extraña sonrisa que no había mostrado en años. Supiste que estaba yendo hacia tí, y bajaste la mirada... Sentí una punzada de tristeza... ¿Tanto daño te había causado? _

_¿Podrías perdonarme, alguna vez?_

_Él te tomó la mano, y yo apreté los puños. _

'No lo toques...' _Pensé, mientras entrecerraba los ojos amenazadoramente por un momento._

"Naruto..." _Susurré luego, al quedar a tan sólo unos metros de tí, con un tono suave_. _Levantaste un poco el rostro, tus ojos azules estaban opacados por las lágrimas. Sai presionó un poco tu mano, me miraba con odio contenido. _

"E... Está bien, Sai" _Dijiste en un tono conciliador._ _Él te miró un instante, consternado, y tú le sonreíste, a pesar de tus lágrimas... Sentí celos nuevamente._

'No le sonrías... No lo toques, no lo abraces... No lo quieras' _Pensé, mientras él se alejaba un poco, en dirección a Sakura, que seguía llorando como una chiquilla. Lo viste apartarse, un momento, y sentí el impulso de forzarte a mirarme_. _Quería que éste instante fuera sólo para nosotros..._

_Volviste el rostro hacia mí y nos quedamos en silencio... Quería abrazarte, besarte, acariciarte, verte sonreír... Quería que fueras mío... El resto no importaba, ya me ocuparía después._

"Sasuke..." _Escuché tu voz etérea y preciosa, mientras tus lágrimas resbalaban, libres... Me ofreciste una sonrisa insegura... _

_Obedecí a mis deseos y te estreché fuertemente entre mis brazos. Tu cuerpo se tensó visiblemente, y te tomaste tu tiempo para corresponderme._

_Estabas muy herido, y tendría que pagar por eso, tendría que ganarme tu confianza y tu cariño..._ _Lo sabía, pero... Ahora necesitaba tenerte entre mis brazos, sentirte mío a pesar del tiempo y de mis errores._

_Comencé a llorar, en silencio, mientras hundía mi rostro en tu cabello._

"Naruto..."

_Necesitaba sentirte mío, a pesar de que tal vez ya no lo fueras._

* * *

**N/A: **Doneeeeee! Por fin xD... Coff ¿Salió medianamente decente? xD

Bueno... Ya sólo falta el último drabble de la trilogía, que está narrado desde la perspectiva de Sakura; y personalmente, es mi favorito :D

¡Muchísimas gracias a: Laynad3 (Jajajaja, ¿de verdad? Qué bien! Siempre es bueno sorprenderse de vez en cuando. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado; y muchas gracias por los ánimos :D), ManDark ( Creo que es muy pronto para preguntar esto, pero... ¿Podemos casarnos? XD Y sí, galletitas :le da galletas de chocolate: ), Sayukira (Jajajajajaja; a todas nos encantaría que estuvieran juntos, ¿no? Gracias por tu review, linda :D), Mireya Humbolt (¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Espero que éste también lo haga :D), Carli-chan (¡Holaaa! Jajajaja, cómo dirían en las radios: ¡Lo pedís... LO TENÉS! Acá está el chapter de Sasuke bastard, linda. Con respecto a Recuerdos, ya voy terminando un tercio de la correción :D Yay por mí xDDD... ¡Ah! Yo me conecto entre las doce y la una del mediodía, casi siempre. Así que si te apetece hablar de algo, ahí podrás encontrarme :P) por sus amorosos Reviews! :D y también a Cosa Dianita por ponerme en sus favoritos :'D

¿Reviews? :**Intenta sobornarlas con galletitas:**


	3. Peaceful

Disclaimer: Obviamente Naruto no es mío, pero bueno, así es la vida úu

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente Naruto no es mío, pero bueno, así es la vida úu...

**Fastlove**

"_**Peaceful"**_

_Al principio todo empezó con mi aversión y tu dulzura._ _Y yo no pude comprender en ése entonces._

_Estaba cegada_. _Cegada, y confinada en un universo aparte._

_Con el tiempo cambiamos, no sólo tú y yo. Él también..._

_Creo que crecimos ¿Verdad? Maduramos, tal vez..._

_Y nos volvimos un equipo. Más que un equipo... Nos volvimos una familia ¿Verdad, Naruto?_

_Amigos, compañeros, hermanos..._

_Y entonces comencé a comprender..._

_Pero fue muy tarde._

_Porque antes de saberlo, antes incluso, de tenerte... Ya te había perdido._

_Porque te enamoraste, Naruto..._

_Sin saberlo, te enamoraste. Y no fue un juego, ni fue un deseo de reconocimiento (Cómo aquél "amor" que sentías por mí)..._

_Al principio, debo reconocerlo, fue muy tortuoso para mí... ¿Cómo aceptar que tus sonrisas, tus esfuerzos, tu eterna alegría, ya no era mía?_

_¿Cómo?_

_Y estaba celosa. Oh sí, lo estaba. _

_Por fuera, simulaba estar aún interesada (Más que nunca, quizá) en __**él**__... Pero en mis fueros internos, desfallecía porque volvieras a mirarme, y todas mis atenciones para con él no eran más que un ardid, para tener tu atención nuevamente. _

_Tenía la tonta esperanza de algún día poder compartir mi existencia contigo. A pesar de saber no sólo que lo amabas, con el alma, con el corazón... Sino, también, que el sentimiento era mutuo._

_Si, Naruto, porque él te amó desde siempre. Te amó desde el primer instante._

_Creyó que podría ocultarlo, pero olvidó que su compañera era yo, la kunoichi más aplicada, observadora, e inteligente de toda la Academia._

_...Después, con la fuga de Sasuke, todo cambió aún más. Y maduré, nuevamente. Cómo persona y cómo mujer._

_Te dejé ir, porque supe que hiciese lo que hiciese, tu lugar estaría junto a él... Aunque te traicionara, aunque nos traicionara mil y una veces._

_Siempre serías de él._

_Me dediqué entonces, a esforzarme hasta el cansancio, para al menos, poder caminar a la par suyo. Para dejar de verlos en el horizonte, lejanos a mí, y a mis posibilidades. Quería caminar a tu lado._

_Me impulsaste a volverme más fuerte, y maduré, también, cómo kunoichi._

_Vinieron tiempos difíciles. Y afronté, entonces, una nueva decisión..._

_...Porque a pesar de haberme rendido, no había podido (Aún no puedo) dejar de amarte, ni tan sólo por unos segundos..._

_...Quería verte feliz, Naruto. Aunque tu felicidad te llevara lejos de mí, y eso me matara, quería, necesitaba, verte feliz. Y me prometí a mí misma que te ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, para reunirte nuevamente con Sasuke, para traerlo a Konoha._

_Cuando lo logramos, rompí en llanto, y lo abracé. Estaba tan feliz de verlo ahí..._

_Sabía que así serías feliz_.

_Y eso me dio paz_.

**N/A:** Sniff Con éste, la verdad, quedé feliz )... Me fue muy fácil escribir lo que tenía en mente para Sakura, y es que últimamente Sakura se me hace muy apachuchable Glomps Sakura.

Muchísimas gracias a: ManDark (Ow... Eso es un golpe bajo... :Le da más galletas: ¿Ahora sí? xD), Ágata Malfoy Uchiha (Me da mucha alegría que te haya gustado, linda :D), Mireya Humbolt (Espero que éste último drabble también te guste :) ) y Kurumi Uchiha (¡Kuru-chan! Hace mucho que no te veía xD... Gracias por tu review tan halagador, linda :D) por sus reviews; y a Akirachinty por agregarme a sus favoritos :'D

¿Reviews? :**Intenta sobornarlas con galletitas:**


End file.
